mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Winchester-Harris
Angel (TV Series) info in this page has to be credited to Buffy Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Connor's history. Connor Winchester-Harris is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches Connor '''(also known as '''Connor Angel, Steven Franklin Thomas Holtz, The Destroyer, and Connor Reilly) is the half-demon son of the vampires Angel and Darla and a member of Angel Investigations. He is the adoptive son of Alexander Harris and Sam Winchester, Alexander's husband. Connor is also the "brother" of Dawn Winchester-Harris, due to Connor having been sent by Angel to Xander and Sam to raise, the same with Dawn (who was sent by Buffy to stay with Xander and Sam). Additionally, he is the niece of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Dean Winchester, the grandson of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett as well as John and Mary Winchester, and the great-grandson to Penelope Halliwell and Allen Halliwell. Connor was conceived when his father, Angel, slept with Darla while going through a dark phase. After several failed attempts to abort her pregnancy, Darla returned to Los Angeles seeking Angel's help. In order to allow for the baby to be born, Darla staked herself, leaving Connor alive and unscathed. Connor's birth, though theoretically impossible, was prophesied in the Nyazian Scrolls, having foretold that he would kill the Granok demon Sahjhan when he reached adulthood. Shortly afterwards, Connor was kidnapped by Daniel Holtz and taken to the hell dimension Quor'toth, where he was raised, trained, and conditioned to hate Angel. Holtz's brutal training regimen, combined with constantly fighting for his life in Quor'toth, left Connor mentally and emotionally unstable. Upon his return to Los Angeles, Connor set about trying to kill Angel, eventually trapping him at the bottom of the ocean when Holtz committed suicide in a manner simulating a vampire attack as part of his plan. Upon Angel's return, the two began to reconcile, only for the subsequent Jasmine crisis to drive Connor over the edge. As part of a deal with Wolfram & Hart, Angel had the Senior Partners alter reality to give Connor a normal human life and family with no memory of the Angel Investigations team. However, Connor's memories of the original reality were restored when Wesley Wyndam-Pryce destroyed an Orlon Window used in the original spell, defeating Sahjhan as the prophecy foretold and teaming up with Angel to finally kill Marcus Hamilton. Recovering his family granting him the emotional stability he once lacked. History Walking With The Witches Connor is the son of two vampires, Angel and Darla. Connor was born in November 2001 in Los Angeles, California. He was then called a "miracle" child; as his existence was brought on by his father enduring trials to win a new life for his mother who was, at the time, dying. Unfortunately, it was for naught as Darla had already gotten a second chance at life, though thanks to a night of passion the two vampires shared together. Darla, unable to physically give birth, killed herself to save Connor, by driving a wooden stake through her own heart to leave the newborn Connor more or less unscathed. Faith Lehane revealed in a secret meeting to Buffy and Angel that since Connor was the child of two vampires, created to facilitate a big evil, then another child had to be created to balance it out; a child of power, who would be entrusted to a Champion who would oversee it. This child was Dawn. Both Xander and Sam know that Dawn is Xander's actual daughter, and this has caused Sam to refer to Dawn (and Connor) as his own children. Its also been said that Connor knows as well and has possibly told Dawn this information. Connor was allowed to be at Xander and Sam's wedding, as well as Dawn. They were the only other living people besides the grooms who could be at the wedding, as it took place in other dimension. Personality and Traits As a result of his harsh upbringing and the brutal training he endured from Holtz, Connor initially emerged from Quor'toth with several mental and emotional problems, as well as an intense hatred of Angel thanks to Holtz's conditioning. Though impressed with Angel's nobility and heroic attitude after the initial hostility of their first meeting, Connor was nonetheless quick to assume that Angel murdered Holtz, and after trapping him under the sea, joined Angel Investigations for the sole purpose of ensuring that Angel would not be found and that Gunn and Fred would not know that he was behind his disappearance (though he failed on both counts thanks to Wesley); when confronted by Gunn and Fred, Connor made it clear that he did not regret doing so and refused to acknowledge Angel as his father, and continued to insist that Angel "deserved it" after discovering the truth behind Holtz's death. Also as a result of his upbringing under Holtz, he was openly prejudiced against vampires and demons despite being half-demon himself, calling Lorne a "filthy demon" to his face and attacking Cordelia with a knife the minute he discovered she was a half-demon. However, Connor slowly came to realize that Holtz had been wrong about Angel and began to develop a more neutral relationship with him, even beginning to address him as "Dad." Connor still greatly resented his father, however, and blamed him for everything that was bad about his life. Jasmine's manipulations subsequently drove him over the edge. Connor was desperate to believe in something, and despite knowing Jasmine's true visage, gave himself over to her wholly. After Team Angel had overthrown Jasmine however, Connor killed her before she could do any more harm. The death of Jasmine finally broke Connor and led him to nearly commit suicide while taking others with him as he felt that the world was too harsh for anyone to live in, though the subsequent reality alteration done by Cyvus Vail restored him to a more stable and sociable person. In his new life, Connor appeared to be well-adjusted and happy, with an easy going attitude and a sarcastic wit. After his memories were restored and he returned to Angel Investigations, Connor developed into a more heroic figure much like his father. Connor also has a slight distaste for magic, having "pretty much concluded" that it "sucks." He saw it as a crutch and one that hardly ever worked as intended. But, this opinion has changed just a little bit to the point that he is okay with magic, as long as the situation calls necessary. Powers and Abilities Connor possesses the typical abilities of a vampire: superhuman strength, speed, durability, and heightened senses. However, his abilities and status are more comparable to those of a Slayer; he is unaffected by traditional vampire weaknesses such as sunlight and holy items, has no need to drink blood and can subside on normal human food, and can not assume a vampire's "game face." * Superhuman Strength: Connor has been bested in battle by both Faith and Angel, but he is still stronger than most vampires and many forms of demons, even those from Quor'toth. An example of his strength is when he once was able to land a hit on Marcus Hamilton that momentarily stunned him, albeit after he caught him off-guard when Hamilton was shown to be very hard to injure in any way. However, Connor was no match for him when he was expecting his attacks even with his strength. Furthermore, he shattered Jasmine's head with a single punch whereas Angel was unable to cause her any long-term damage, though it is likely that his connection to Jasmine enabled him to do so. Connor once killed a powerful demon by effortlessly ripping its heart out of its stomach. * Superhuman Speed: Like all vampires, Connor possesses superhuman speed and reflexes. He once saved Fred from a thrown axe by showing up out of nowhere and catching it. He also surprised Cordelia by handing her a towel despite sitting by a window still several meters away a few seconds ago. * Superhuman Durability ~ Limited: As he lacks the vampires' undead nature, there is a limit to just how much damage his living body can endure and heal. Though stab and gunshot wounds can prove life-threatening to Connor, he is still incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma. After his first encounter with the Beast, the Jasmine-possessed Cordelia discovered a large bruise on his upper torso and assumed it to be broken ribs, to which Connor remarked that he had never broken a bone before and didn't even know he could. Later, when the Beast threw him out of a sixth-story window while the sun was being blocked out by the Ra-Tet eclipse spell, Connor asked Cordelia if things were supposed to go dark when someone loses consciousness, implying that he had never done so before. (At least not gradually, anyway.) * Superhuman Agility: 'Connor can jump great heights and distances. He once leapt across a room to fight some vampires. * 'Superhuman Senses: Connor possesses acute senses superior to humans. * Hunting and fighting skills: In addition to his innate powers, Connor was trained by his foster father, Daniel Holtz, in hunting and in both unarmed and armed combat. However, unlike the technical skills displayed by the Slayers and Angel, Connor generally relied more on a brute force approach, his usual combat strategy based around hitting his opponents fast and beating them into submission, leaving him at a disadvantage when faced with more sophisticated combatants. Although he once defeated Angel in a fight, it should be noted that he was using a taser at the time, and also had the advantage that Angel wasn't expecting him to attack, and didn't want to hurt him back. During a later fight, Connor was defeated by Angel even when his father had lost his memories and thought he was a teenager, and was fighting on instinct. Connor's subsequent victory over Sahjhan was only aided by the fact that he took Sahjhan by surprise with the sudden return of his original memories. Following his return to Angel Investigations, he had begun to develop into a more competent leader, although he still lacked Angel's experience. With his memories restored, Connor also proved a match for the demon Sahjhan, someone Angel was no match for. However, this was mostly while he was armed with an axe with which he landed most of the blows that hurt while his own punches seemed to have little effect on the demon. * Magic/Light Manipulation : When Angel went to the future and found Myresto Mor dead by his sister Rowant Morwhen they were arguing she told him that Connor's powers are now akin to ours meaning that's why she said the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull after him in the first place then with the help of Illyria. He then went back to the past in order to rescue his team from Myresto Mor; Connor himself, used some kind of light manipulation/Higher Being ability and killed Myresto Mor and saved a baby. Relationships Romantic Interests * Sunny: A teen runaway and a heroin addict, she was the first female human Connor had ever met since being taken to Quor-Toth and with whom he shared his first kiss after protecting her from a drug dealer named Tyke. She subsequently died of an overdose after providing him with new clothes. Her death was the beginning of Connor's negative world view. * Cordelia Chase: 'Connor developed an affection for Cordelia when they lived together after Cordelia returned from the higher planes with total amnesia. After she regained her memories, a possessed Cordelia seduced Connor and he loses his virginity to her; as a result, the pair became the "parents" of the being known as ''Jasmine, 'Cordelia' exploiting Connor's emotionally-unstable psyche to turn him against his father. After regaining his memories, Connor reflects on how disturbing it was that his first time was with his surrogate mother. * '''Faith Lehane: Connor was instantly attracted to Faith's toughness and fighting skills, but her refusal to give up on Angel clashed with his willingness to stake Angelus, culminating in the two of them coming to blows when Connor was tricked into nearly staking Angelus before Willow could restore his soul. * Tracy: Connor's new dad made reference to a girl named Tracy and asked if they were going to the same college, suggesting the two were romantically involved. One of his siblings commented (by way of an insult) that she was a vegan. * Illyria: '''When the two met, Illyria sensed that Connor was lusting after her, prompting Connor to claim he'd always had a thing for older women, to which Angel mumbled "they were supposed to fix that" under his breath. * '''Gwen Raiden: During Los Angeles' time in Hell, Connor began dating Gwen, although with problems because of Gwen's electric nature. This relationship came to an end after Los Angeles returned to Earth, due to her betrayal of the team for Gunn. * Natalie: 'Connor's latest girlfriend, also majoring in Social Work. At the time Angel visited in Los Angeles, they had been dating for three months. Describing their relationship to his father, Connor said he knew it was early, but it was "something special," and that he was in the right place for him. It is unknown what happened to Natalie, but its been noted that the author of ''WWTW had ended their relationship due to Connor's moving to live with Xander and Sam. Parental * '''Daniel Holtz: * Angel: * Darla: * Alexander Harris: * Sam Winchester: Familial * Dawn[[Dawn Winchester-Harris| Winchester-Harris]]:' * 'Dean Winchester: * John Winchester: * Mary Winchester: * Grimes Family: ** Carl Grimes: ** Rick Grimes: ** Lori Grimes: * Halliwell Family: ** Prue Halliwell: ** Piper Halliwell: ** Phoebe Halliwell: ** Paige Matthews: ** Patricia Halliwell: ** Victor Bennett: ** Penelope Halliwell: ** Leo Wyatt: ** Wyatt Halliwell: ** Chris Halliwell: ** Melinda Halliwell: ** Coop Halliwell: ** Henry Mitchell: ** P.J. Halliwell: ** Parker Halliwell: ** Patience Halliwell: ** Tamora Mitchell: ** Kat Mitchell: ** Henry Mitchell Junior: Other * Willow Rosenberg: * Jasmine: * Sahjhan: * Allen Francis Doyle: * Fred Burkle: * Charles Gunn: * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: * Lorne: * Spike: * Nysa Dicoupoulos: Trivia * Connor could be considered the Buffyverse version of a dhampir, as he possessed powers similar to vampires, but not their weaknesses. Although, both of Connor's parents were vampires, as opposed to a traditional dhampir being the child of a vampire and a human. * Even though Connor was not born in the Warren Line; he's still considered a Warren, since Xander thinks of him as a son and Xander is of the Warren Line. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed.Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Angel Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Males Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Good Hybrids Category:Warren